


My thoughts on: Werewolf!Richie making Eddie howl during sex

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dominant Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Top Richie Tozier, Werewolf Richie Tozier, Werewolf Sex, Witch Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: fucking yes sir Richie makes Eddie howl when having sex that boy LIVES off of that praise and Eddie doing that for him just is the icing on the cake
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	My thoughts on: Werewolf!Richie making Eddie howl during sex

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)

The first time Richie tells Eddie to howl for him, it’s just to embarrass him. They’re fucking outside in the woods behind Eddie’s cabin. They’re supposed to be stargazing, which they _were_ , but the moon is so close to full and Richie is equally as full of this building animalistic energy that’s so close to bursting out of his skin, and he can’t keep his hands to himself the entire time that Eddie is explaining to him that Venus is in retrograde or whatever the fuck. 

He just can’t stop thinking about Eddie’s warmth and the sexy little whines and whimpers that he made earlier that morning when Richie was equally as intoxicated by the sweet smell of peaches all around him, knowing that Eddie’s soft skin would bruise just as easily under his fingers as the fruit itself. 

It only gets worse as the day goes on, as nighttime approaches and with it the moon, the moon so close to full, and Richie has to physically stop himself from pinning Eddie against every surface in sight and burying his nose in the hollow of Eddie’s collarbones. 

So really, he can’t be blamed for breaking his resolve and finally bending Eddie over the log they’ve been sitting on, and burying himself in the warmth he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about all day. And Eddie is being quiet, which is no fun at all. So Richie pulls his head back by the hair until he’s looking nearly straight up at the sky, up at the moon, and growls into his ear.

“What are you being so shy about, baby? You’re never this quiet. Am I boring you?”

“No! N-No, we just- we’re outside.”

“And?”

“And someone could hear us!”

“There’s no one around. Besides, animals fuck in the woods all the time, and you’re no better, taking it out here like a proper bitch.” 

“Richie-”

“Howl for me.”

“Richie!”

“Be a good puppy and howl at the moon.”

And he doesn’t expect Eddie to do it, not really, but he turns those big bright eyes up at the moon, and he parts his blushing lips, and he lets out a few pathetic little _awoos_ that are really more comical than anything. 

But then he keeps doing it, keeps letting out little howls that get louder and louder until he’s properly crying to the moon above them, and Richie is absolutely sure that he’s breaking Eddie’s skin with his nails were he’s gripping around his hip bone. And he lets out a deep howl himself to pair with Eddie’s melodic ones, definitely breaking skin with his teeth as well when he bites down into the sweet, peachy scent in the crook of Eddie’s shoulder and comes harder than he ever has before.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
